


Hugs

by harpydora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/pseuds/harpydora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, you are unflappable.  You spent years training to be the coolest motherfucker ever (second, of course, to Bro), so you take this new development with the collected calm one would expect of a Strider.  Which is to say, you give no indication whatsoever that it's even happening.  You just keep walking, hands in your pockets, acting as though not a single fuck is being given for the fact that the world's derpiest individual has latched onto your arm.</p><p>(Written in response to <a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/7440.html?thread=11115536#t11115536">this kink meme prompt</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

At first, you are unflappable. You spent years training to be the coolest motherfucker ever (second, of course, to Bro), so you take this new development with the collected calm one would expect of a Strider. Which is to say, you give no indication whatsoever that it's even happening. You just keep walking, hands in your pockets, acting as though not a single fuck is being given for the fact that the world's derpiest individual has latched onto your arm.

For his part, John Egbert looks happy. As usual, he's grinning and trying to convince you that you need him to bring over _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ so you can watch it together. While he describes his favorite scene from the movie (the one with the mops that totally rips off _Fantasia_ ), he hooks your elbow with one of his arms and just holds onto it. While it's a little weird, Egbert's kinda derped in the head. Besides, he's not hurting anything, and you have a cool kid demeanor to maintain.

The second time it happens, you're still pretty chill about it. You've finally consented to watching his latest horrible movie obsession, and he just throws his arms around you and pulls you close. It happens during a pretty emotional scene, so you just chalk it up to John being John, but you do notice that he doesn't budge until the movie is over.

The third time, it's a little harder for you to stay cool. You agreed to go with John, Rose, Jade, and Jade's really freaky dog on a picnic. You've all had your fill of sandwiches and snack foods (lovingly prepared by Harley), and now Rose and Jade are playing some fucked up quantum physics version of Frisbee with that green abomination. You stay behind, sprawled out on the picnic blanket playing Patapon in a _highly_ ironic manner on your PSP, when John flops down beside you. You don't think anything of it, but then his arms are wound around your waist and whoa there his face is pressed into that soft fleshy place right above your hip bone and is he _nuzzling_ you?

You manage not to drop your PSP, but your Patapon warriors are really fucking confused. For that matter, so are you. John lets out a contented little sigh that does all kinds of terrible shit to your insides and nuzzles that really uncomfortably sensitive spot again. You are very grateful for the levels you got on the cool kid eche-ladder, because it lets you say something without your voice cracking. "Egbert. What."

John doesn't even bother looking up when he talks to you. He just hugs you closer and laughs. "I just want you to know that you're the best!" he declares without even one iota of irony.

The opening is too obvious, and you can't resist making the joke that Egbert has so hamhandedly set up for you. "Around? Is nothing ever gonna keep me down?"

This elicits more laughter from John, every little bit of which you can feel through your shirt. "That's right, Dave! Just fight 'til the end 'cause your life will depend on the strength you have inside you!" You're pretty proud of him for running with the super-ironic flag you just passed off to him, but it gets a little ruined when the little derp snorts mid-laugh.

"Fuckin' _Karate Kid_ , man," you scoff, setting aside your PSP because you're not fooling anyone by continuing to hold onto it. "But seriously, Egbert. Why are you so interested in being in my business." Your slight Texan drawl blunts the final question mark so much that it's just a puny period.

"I've been conducting an ectobiological study," John says, voice nothing but serious now. "I've been trying to find out what the most huggable substance in the world is. For the past couple of months, I've been experimenting with all kinds of matter: living, organic, synthetic, you name it." He looks up at you and grins widely. "After searching far and wide, I've been able to determine that _you_ are the most huggable substance in the world! Isn't that great?"

This answer comes from so far out in left field that you literally reel from the force of it smacking you in the face. John just keeps grinning at you. After a moment of being gobsmacked, you glare at him from behind your shades and flick the tip of his nose. His face scrunches up in response, which makes him look for all the world like a god damn puppy. You can't help it; your guard is down, so you chuckle a little and ruffle his hair. "You are such a fucking derp."

But you don't ever try to get away when he hugs you.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Homestuck fic ever, and it is once again a kink meme prompt. I feel like I should be ashamed, but I'm not. :3


End file.
